


London Drabbles - St. James's Park

by littlemisscurious



Series: London Drabbles [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	London Drabbles - St. James's Park

 

"No, Ben stay with me, darling! Emmy, this way, come on!" Sighing, Tom picked up their bag before chasing after his twins. Ever since they had learned to make use of their legs and feet properly, they loved running around, preferrably into different directions which drove their father mad.

Finally grabbing his son’s hand, Tom picked Benjamin up and together they followed Emiliana who was leaning against the small fence trying to smell the flowers behind it. A little out of breath, he kneeled down by her side, his son still safely in his arms.

"Hey sweety. admiring the flowers, are we?"

The little girl turned towards him smiling an almost toothless smile while her little fingers still clung to the low metal fence. For a moment, they remained there, staring at the flowers before a squirrel caught her attention and she once more started toddling off.

"And here we go again," Tom sighed with a smile and he followed her while Ben was more busy pulling on his hair and shirt collar.

***

"Hello there…using me as a climbing frame once more, are we?," he chuckled while Ben and Emmy both tried to climb onto his back and lap respectively. Carefully, he lay back on the blanket he had brought so that both his twins could finally succeed and although he was exhausted by now he felt incredibly happy when he saw the bright, smiling faces of his gorgeous children.

He suppressed a quiet groan when Emmy’s small foot landed right in his groin as she climbed over his legs and up his stomach while Ben was perfectly happy to cuddle up to his side, his curly head resting on his father’s chest.

"You okay, Ben?," Tom whispered, breathing a kiss onto his son’s hair. The little boy beamed at him and nodded before he pressed a sloppy kiss onto his father’s hand, making his heart melt.

"Thank you, love," he breathed ere Emmy’s face appeared right in front of his after she had successfully climbed onto him. "Hi there, gorgeous." She giggled when her daddy smiled at her and happy and exhausted, she rested her head right above his heart.

Tom watched them fall asleep, entirely unaware of the people around them, the squirrels and pigeons, the tourists and cars. For that one brief moment the world seemed to stand still and the only two people that truly mattered where his children. If only life could always be that perfect.


End file.
